As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks can provide additional functionalities to end customers to support multiple simultaneous application sessions to a single subscriber. For instance, a subscriber watching a streaming video session, such as a football match, may want to obtain more information related to the video contents being shown, e.g., recent performance of one of the sport teams playing in the match. There needs to be a way for the subscriber to easily and conveniently obtain desired information related to the contents being shown.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing information about images displayed in a video session in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.